videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario 64 (SSBStrife)
Mario 64 (Japanese: スーパーマリオ６４ Sūpā Mario 64) is the main protagonist and namesake of the series, Mario, as he appeared in the original Super Smash Bros. title. Despite this, he is classified as a newcomer character. He was included in Super Smash Bros. Strife due to being released during the twentieth anniversary of Super Smash Bros.. Mario 64 is unlocked once every other thing has been unlocked legitimately. Purchasing the 100% unlock key disables the ability to legitimately unlock Mario 64. However, on March 1, 2019, Mario 64 was made available to download, with a notice stating that he can be unlocked in-game unless the unlock key has been purchased. Mario 64 is also the only character included in the base game not to have any custom variations for special moves. Changes from Super Smash Bros. Major changes from Mario Description As previously mentioned, Mario 64 is a direct recreation of Mario from the original Super Smash Bros. game. As they are the same character, both Mario and Mario 64 share the same past, personality, and similar attributes. Mario 64 is a plumber who has rescued the Mushroom Kingdom's princess, Peach, countless times from the evil King of the Koopas, Bowser. Moveset Taunts On-Screen Appearance A warp pipe appears out of the ground, and Mario happily jumps out of it. The pipe then slides back into the ground. This is near-identical to the opening of Super Mario 64. Victory Fanfare The victory fanfare used by characters of the Super Mario series in the original Super Smash Bros.. It is a remix of the original level clear theme from Super Mario Bros., directly ripped from the aforementioned Smash title. Victory Poses Mario 64's victory poses are reused from Super Smash Bros.: *Jumps and turns around simultaneously with one arm in the air (also his character selection animation). *Spins one arm and punches the screen, saying "Here we go!". *Hops twice to the right then stops in front of the screen. Collectibles Trophies Mario 64 :Mario's always looked the same in artwork, but in game's, he's changed multiple times. In the original Super Smash Bros., he was very pointy, but this made him charming in his own way. Even though he looks different, this guy is still Mario... though he's slightly different in the way he fights. For one, he's much more..... cartoony than every other fighter. ::64 Super Mario 64 ::64 Super Smash Bros. Mario 64 Alt :Here we see an artist's rendition of how Wario would have looked like on the Nintendo 64. Wait a minute. No, that's just Mario dressed in Wario's garb. Though he looks like Mario, this classic version of the famous plumber is taken directly from the original Super Smash Bros.. And this doesn't just mean his appearance, but also his sound and visual effects. You can even see Mario's skeleton when he gets hit by an electric-based attack! ::64 Super Mario 64 ::64 Super Smash Bros. Mario 64 Finale :Grab the Smash Ball and unleash Mario 64's ultimate power! The problem is.... his ultimate power is the exact same as Mario's. Sure the fireballs look more flat, but its basically the same thing. But that's not a bad thing, right? I mean, who doesn't like Mario's Final Smash? Bowser, maybe. ::Super Smash Bros. Strife Alternate Costumes Trivia *While the final game uses Mario's model from Super Smash Bros. with slightly upgraded textures, early artwork for Mario 64 found in the game's files suggest that the model and textures were originally going to be ripped directly from Super Mario 64. *Mario 64 is the only playable character in the base game of Super Smash Bros. Strife not to: **Have a sticker based off them. **Appear in the game's storyline. **Be listed alongside other playable characters from their respective series on the final character select screen. **Have their trophy appear in Subspace Secrets. **Have a side special move. **Directly reuse taunts from another character. In this case, he uses Mario's down and side taunts with variations being only due to their different models. *Mario 64 and Yoshi are the only characters in Strife not to use the standard "bubble" shield. In Mario 64's case, he uses the "bubble" shield's original appearance from Super Smash Bros.. *Mario 64 is one of five characters that can be fought last in the Smash Gauntlet mode. In Mario 64's case, he is always fought last once he is unlocked. The other five characters are Linkle, Tapu Koko, Noctis, and Tethu & Isuna. **Mario 64 is also the only opponent in Smash Gauntlet who is not fought by their chronological debut. If he was, he would be fought directly before Pichu.